


Warm Hugs

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt & Comfort, fem!jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Masrur doesn’t want Ja’far to be mad, even if he doesn’t understand that it’s causing his endless worry. It’s good that Ja’far can’t remember the times he followed her around like a sulking puppy in search for her forgiveness.
Relationships: Jafar/Masrur (Magi)
Kudos: 12





	Warm Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddly Masja is one of the few things I write that I actually support/agree with. Seriously these two are adorable.

“I didn’t know you loved stealing the blankets so much, young man.” Ja’far said, glaring at the young Fanalis.

Masrur looked to the side, mumbling a brisk response. “They weren’t _your_ blankets.”

“They weren’t, but that doesn’t mean you have to steal them.” Ja’far tapped the cold stone floor with her shoe. “Next time, have some respect for the person you are sleeping next to.”

Masrur stayed quiet, the silence seemed to bounce of the walls, and the tapping of Ja’far’s foot got louder.

“Fine, have it your way.” Ja’far sneered, storming out of the room, leaving Masrur to be alone in the now empty room.

Ja’far couldn’t remember that moment very well, but Masrur could, and he did. The rock on his stomach weighing him down for weeks after it, despite not knowing why.

He had followed Ja’far around like a lost puppy, sulking and standing still in the background until Ja’far told him to either go play, or study with her.

He chose the former.

Everything felt cold, he doubted himself, and in place of his once prideful attitude was a much more sullen, gloomy one.

He noticed that both Sinbad and Rurumu worried, but Ja’far was the first one to actually ask.

Masrur retreated to his room, hiding under blankets and refusing to speak (when did he speak much anyways?) or move until the clump finally let go.

He had stood on weak legs, body sore but he felt glad to not have the clump in his body.

Once again Ja’far was the first one to react, bringing Masrur into the best hug he had ever had, soft and warm and he wondered if the butterflies fluttering in his stomach was what people usually felt when being so close to someone else.

Many years later, Ja’far didn’t remember, but Masrur _did._

He had other things to think about of course, but when the odd decision was made, that Ja’far and him would spend a night together, drinking, talking, Ja’far simply ranting, it ended up in Ja’far and him sleeping next to each other, he didn’t know if it was cuddling, but it was comforting, and knowing that she was less than an arms length away was peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> I make myself a burrito with my blankets, my blankets now. I can imagine Masrur sneakily stealing the blankets, or not using them at all.


End file.
